


What Happened at the Falls

by mulder_its_me



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_its_me/pseuds/mulder_its_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes at the falls of Arcadia</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened at the Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this. Sorry in advance

What Happened at the Falls

 

"Damn, this house is huge. I almost got lost up there!" Mulder said as he walked into the dining room where Scully set down two plates of lasagna down in the table. "Woah, Scully what's all this?"

"I thought it'd be nice for us to have an actual dinner tonight. Instead of just ordering takeout," she said, smiling a just a little. She sat down at the table and I sat across from her. 

"Wow Scully . . . this is really nice," Mulder commented, softly as he cut open the lasagna. He took a bite and smiled. "Mmm and its really good, too." Scully smiled wider and dug into her lasagna as well. "So Win Schroeder, huh?"

"Mulder can we just have one dinner without talking shop?" Scully asked, a hopeful look spreading across her face. 

Mulder nodded and smiled at her before popping a bite of lasagna into his mouth. "Sure, Scully. So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't . . . I don't know. I was just thinking how we never talk, that's all. I thought it would be nice," she admitted, shyly. 

Mulder nodded, understanding. "Sure. So um I was thinking about doing some research on the MUFON and—"

"Mulder," Scully warned, shooting him a look.

"Sorry," Mulder sighed, guiltily. "What should we talk about then?"

"I don't know," she sighed, looking sadly down at her plate. "I just realized it's hard for us not to talk about anything but work. Don't you find that sad?" Mulder nodded and reached across the table to place his hand on hers. "I mean, if you think about it, we barely know anything about each other. Sure, we know each other really well but I don't know anything about you, Mulder. I don't even know what your favourite colour is!"

"It's green," he told her, grinning. 

"Oh—wait you can't even see green!" Scully laughed. Mulder slid his hand away and smiled at her. 

"Nah, it's blue. What's yours?"

"Orange."

Mulder grinned wildly. "Pretty, like your hair. Animal? Mine's a bear. I've always loved them, for some reason."

Scully glanced away, embarrassed. "What's your favourite movie?" 

"Hold on, what's your favourite animal? You never answered my question," he said and she looked up, shyly at him. 

"Um it's a uh—a fox," she admitted, sheepishly, blush creeping up her cheeks. 

Mulder smiled at her and reached across the table to lace his fingers with hers. "Scully—I uh—" he paused to gently brush his lips over her knuckles. "I think that's a great animal." 

Then he dropped her hand and they both looked away, blushing as they realized what they had just done. 

 

***

 

"What are you doing?" Scully asked as she watched Mulder hobble up the stairs. 

"I forgot my pillow up here," he replied brushing past her and walking into Scully's bedroom. She followed him in and watched as he swiped his pillow off the bed. 

"No, I mean why are you hobbling around like that? What's wrong?" she asked and Mulder winced as he walked over to stand beside her. 

"It's nothing, Scully. Goodnight," he said, quickly. 

As he started to walk out, Scully grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Mulder, what is it?"

He scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Nothing it's just that uh—the couch is kinda stiff, that's all."

"Did it hurt your back?" she asked and he nodded, sheepishly. "Oh . . . well you could always um . . . you could always sleep up here if you want."

"No Scully, that's okay, really. I wouldn't want to intrude," Mulder insisted, chuckling nervously. 

Scully gently laid her hand on his forearm and led him into her room. "No, I won't have you sleeping out there. Besides, we have work to do and you can't have a sore back."

"Are you sure because I can just—"

"It's fine, Mulder." Scully insisted, sitting on the bed. "Just stay on your side. There's no problems."

"You know," Mulder started, also sitting on the bed. "If Skinner gets wind of this, we'll be out."

Rolling her eyes, Scully threw back the sheets and lay down. "C'mon, it's not a big deal. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Yeah but they'll find any excuse to throw us out again," Mulder warned but also slipped under the covers with her. 

"I don't care. I don't want you messing up your back," she said, finally and Mulder sighed. 

Scully turned the lamp off once they were both settled and they both lay there, stiff as a board on their backs. Finally, Scully spoke up. 

"If you don't get comfortable, you're going to hurt your back just the same," she pointed out. 

"I know. I just—I don't want to take up too much room," he whispered. 

"It's okay, Mulder. Get comfortable."

After a few moments of rustling sheets, Mulder finally came to a rest. He lay on his side, facing Scully. "What about you?" he murmured, his eyes closed. "Why don't you get comfy?"

"I am," she lied. 

Mulder trailed his hand down her arms until he reached her hand. Scully shivered as he took ahold of her hand and pulled it towards him. 

"Just . . . just turn over," he said, gently. 

"Mulder . . ."

"Scully, just do it."

Scully sighed but turned over so she was facing away from Mulder. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her stomach. His face was right beside her ear. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered into her ear, causing Scully to shiver again. 

Scully was hyper–aware that the curve of her butt was pressed against Mulder's groin and that their legs were a tangled mess. 

"Mulder I—"

Mulder gently kissed her cheek and settled against her. "Just go to sleep, Scully."

Finally, she sighed and almost cuddled into his chest. "Goodnight Mulder."

"Goodnight Scully." 

 

***

 

It was 10:00 PM and all Scully could hear was the sound of rubber slapping against pavement. Mulder had dragged the basketball net out and had been playing for over half an hour. 

Fed up, Scully leapt to her feet and stomped outside where Mulder finished off a pretty impressive layup. The ball bounced over to her and she caught it in her hands. 

"Hey, Scully. Come to play some hoops?" he asked jogging over to her. 

"No. I was actually coming out here to see if you could quiet down," Scully told him, throwing the ball back to him. "I'm trying to write some of the report."

"Oh sorry," Mulder said. "I'll try to be quieter. Although, I'm not sure how to make a basketball be quiet but I'll do my best."

Sighing, Scully shook her head. "Mulder, why don't you just come in?"

"Why? I'll be quiet, I promise."

"You've been out here for almost an hour. I don't think Win is coming," she told him, putting a hand on his arm. 

"No, I think you're wrong. I think he's been watching me the whole time through his window," Mulder said, dribbling the ball a few times. "Here, why don't you come shoot some hoops, Scully? Take a break from the work."

"It's ten o'clock, Mulder. I think you should get some rest," she said, gently, stepping closer to him. 

"Hey have you ever shot a basketball?" Mulder said, ignoring her. He threw the ball at her and she caught it, with a heavy sigh. 

"Mulder . . ."

"Here," he said, gently pulling her in front of the hoop. "Hold it like this," he instructed, fixing her hands on the ball. "Spread your legs apart . . . Yeah, like that and—" he paused before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his hands on hers on the ball. "—I'm just gonna. ."

Scully glanced up at him, with a "look" but didn't pull away. 

"Okay now put one foot in front of the other one. Yeah, now bring your hands up and you're just gonna shoot, okay, Scully?"

"Sure," she spoke back, feeling uneasy with the whole situation. In the past few days, she had gotten closer to Mulder than ever before. But of course, that didn't mean she didn't like the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. 

"Okay on three, Scully. Here we go. One. Two. Three!"

They both jumped up and let the ball fly towards the net. It hit the backboard but didn't make it into the hoop. 

"Oh! Good try, Scully! That's really good!" he said, grinning. 

Then he unexpectedly turned her around so that they were face to face. They both gazed at each other, each with a grin on their face. Mulder gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before leaning down and pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. 

When he pulled away, both their smiled had faded away and they stared at each other. 

"I'm sorry, Scully," Mulder whispered and pulled away completely. He grabbed the basketball and walked away and into the house, leaving Scully feeling confused as ever. 

 

***

 

"Jesus, I'm dying for a real drink," Mulder sighed, plopping on the couch beside Scully. "I hate wearing these preppy clothes and being all "neighbourly." It sucks."

Scully glanced up at her partner and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think we'll have to do this much longer, fortunately."

Mulder leaned forward to look at all her papers on the coffee table. "Why do you say that?"

"Well I think it's pretty clear that Mr. Gogolack is tied to the murders. We just need to find out how," Scully replied, now focused on her work. 

"That's a shame," Mulder sighed, resting back against the couch. 

"Why? I thought you hated all this."

"I hate the clothes and the neighbours. What I don't hate is playing house with you, Scully," he told her, leaning forward whispering it in her ear. 

"Mulder," Scully warned, giving him a look. 

"Aw, c'mon Scully. Admit it, it's fun cuddling up together. Don't pretend this isn't what you want. A nice house, a husband. What about that dog we were thinking of getting, huh?" Mulder whispered, his tone surprisingly low. Scully shivered at his close proximity. 

"Of—of course. I mean, isn't that everyone's dream. It's the American Dream, really," Scully replied, trying not focus on how close Mulder's face was to hers and how his hand was gently resting on her thigh. 

"But is it your dream, Agent Scully?" he asked, huskily. His tone was definitely not jocular anymore. 

"I don't—I don't know. I mean, of course settling down would be nice but I never really had the chance to and . . . and," she suddenly noticed the way Mulder was looking at her. 

"What?" Mulder asked, still gazing intently at her. 

"Well I guess I just never found the right man to settle down with," Scully murmured as Mulder placed his other hand on the back of her neck. 

"Maybe you already have," he whispered. 

Then he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. 

Scully knew this was bound to happen but she didn't expect it to happen while they were posing as husband and wife in the middle of California. 

Still, this didn't stop Scully from kissing him back. She turned towards him and put her hand on his cheek and let the other one rest on his hand. 

After about ten seconds of kissing, they pulled away from each other and sat back on their own cushions of the couch. Mulder nervously rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at Scully, who fiddled with her hands. 

"Scully ah—"

"You're fine, Mulder," she sighed and ran a hand over her face. 

A few moments of silence passed before Mulder stood. "Do you want anything? I'm going to the store to pick up some drinks. I'm dying for a beer."

"Um . . . just maybe . . . maybe some wine?" Scully asked, averting her eyes away from his. 

"Sure. Maybe we can um . . . uh . . . talk when I get back, huh?" Mulder suggested and Scully shrugged. Realizing that he wasn't going to get more than that out of her, he leaned over, quickly kissed her on the forehead and then walked out. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Mulder walked through the door with a bottle of Zinfandel and Chardonnay, plus a six pack of beer for himself. He set all this down on the coffee table in front of the couch where Scully still sat with a confused look on her face. Mulder didn't sit down but stood awkwardly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"So uh I got some wine for you," he told her, motioning towards the wine bottles. 

"Oh thanks, Mulder. That's really uh really expensive stuff, you know," Scully pointed out, grabbing the Zinfandel off the table and cracking the cork out of it. 

"I know but I figured you needed something strong," Mulder said, rocking on his heels. "So um . . . about earlier, Scully—"

"It's okay, really. Just—just come sit down," she said, and moved over so he could sit down beside her. Scully set the bottle of wine down and gently took Mulder's hand in hers. "Mulder, that was great. I just . . . I just—I don't think this is the right time."

"Not the right time, Scully? I've—I've been waiting for this for—forever!" Mulder said, raising his voice. 

"Mulder, quit it! We both know this is not the time for this. I want it too, okay? I really do but it's just—I'm not ready," she sighed in defeat. She squeezed his hand and fell against the back of the couch. "I'm sorry, Mulder. Just give me some time okay? It doesn't mean I never want it. Just—just not now."

Mulder brought Scully's hand up and gently kissed it. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll give you time, if that's what you need. Just as long as this doesn't change anything between us," Mulder said. 

Scully smiled softly at Mulder. "Thank you." 

Mulder pulled Scully into him, so she rested her head in his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. He gently kissed her hair and rested his head on hers. "You know I love you, Scully, right?" Mulder whispered, softly. 

"Mulder . . ." she was about to protest but she thought better of it. She loved Mulder. All these years she had spent denying it. She was tired of lying to herself and lying to Mulder. "I—I love you too."

"What was that Scully?" Mulder asked, playfully. Scully laughed into his chest but didn't say anything. "Huh? Huh?"

"Stop it, Mullllderrr," Scully giggled. 

Scully giggled. 

"Huh, Scully? You loooove me! You loooove me!" Mulder laughed and squeezed Scully tightly. "You loooove me!"

Scully laughed and wrapped both arms around his waist. "Mulder, I swear if you don't shut up. . ."

Mulder kissed her head. "Aw Scully, you know you loooove me!"

"Mulder shut up."


End file.
